A Baby and a Brother
by Sydneyb13
Summary: This takes place a few years after City of heavenly Fire. Jace and Clary are married, and she finds out he is pregnant and is keeping a huge secret from Jace and not just the baby inside her. Will Jace run off when he finds out he was lied to or will he keep his promise of always being with clary?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters Cassandra Clare does, for the exception of Liam and Kaitlyn.

This takes place a few years after City of heavenly Fire. Jace and Clary are married, and she finds out he is pregnant and is keeping a huge secret from Jace and not just the baby inside her. Will Jace run off when he finds out he was lied to or will he keep his promise of always being with her and loving her?

CPOV

I woke up to Jace's arms around me. I rolled over to see Jace's beautiful golden eyes. "Good morning," I said still tired.

"Good morning, Clary," Jace said as he kissed me on my forehead. My phone started to ring, so I got up to answer. "Clary, you need to get to Java Jone's now!" Izzy said screaming "Oh and don't bring Jace."

"Okay, I have to shower and get dressed and I'll meet you there," I told Izzy. I was heading back to the bed when nausea came over me. I ran to the bathroom slamming the door. I was sitting in front of the toilet when Jace walked in to see me puking my guts out.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked holding my hair back.

"I'm fine I must have eaten something bad yesterday," I said as I got up to rinse my mouth out. After rinsing my mouth out I got in the shower. I rushed to get out of the shower and get dressed to meet Izzy. When I was about to leave Jace pulled me towards him. "Where are you going?" He said looking confused.

"I'm supposed to go meet Izzy for some reason," I said kissing him and leaving.

"I love you!" Jace yelled across the room.

"I love you too!" I yelled before the elevator doors shut. I was almost to Java Jone's when my phone rang again, this time it was Simon. "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner?" Simon asked.

I replied with, "yeah, I'll meet you at 7:30, I have to go I have to meet Isabelle, bye." I walked into Java Jone's unsure what I was walking into. Isabelle saw me and walked over to me with a huge smile on her face. "That guy over there, who is pretty good looking, is Jace's half-brother," she said as I looked over at him. She wasn't wrong he was pretty fine looking, he had dirty blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a fantastic jawline. "Clary! This is Liam," Izzy said as we walked over to the table he was sitting at.

"Hey, I'm Clary," I told him with a smile. He stood up to shake my hand. I was pretty sure he was like 6'4 not really sure.

Please tell me if I should continue, and how it sounds. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

We talked for awhile about how he knew Jace was his half-brother. "I was battling a demon and he saw this mark on my neck," he said. "That mark I've seen it before, it's the Herondale mark. I heard there is only two of us still alive, is that right?

"That's right now including you, the other Herondale is my husband Jace Herondale, you will have to meet him pretty soon," I said with a bright smile on my face. Then some girl I didn't know who she was started running in yelling "Liam, Liam, Liam!" Liam stood up and when she approached our table. "This is my fiancé Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn this is Isabelle and Clary," Liam said with the beautiful British accent. "Hey, why are you here?" Kaitlyn asked.

" We are Liam's family, I guess," I said sounding confused, but happy too. "I didn't know Liam had family over here, how are you related?" Kaitlyn asked sounding happy and kinda confused in the matter. "I'm Liam's sister-in-law," replying to Kaitlyn with a smile. "Would you like to stay and talk for awhile?" Liam asked Kaitlyn. "I would love to stay and meet some of your family, but I have a dress fitting this afternoon, oh Clary and Isabelle would you like to come as well?" Kaitlyn asked being so nice to us. "We would love to come, congratulations by the way," Isabelle said with a huge smile on her face.

"We need to leave in five minutes if that's okay with y'all," Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, that's fine, so when is the big day?" I asked.

"November 13,"Liam replied.

"Congratulations!" Izzy and I said in unison and then got up and hugged them both.

"We should probably go now," Kaitlyn said and then kissed her fiancé and we left. "How did y'all find out about Liam?"

"We found he was related to my husband, because of the job he does and the birthmark on the back of his neck," I replied all in one breath.

"Would y'all like to come over and meet the rest of his family for dinner?" Izzy asked Kaitlyn.

"That would be lovely, thank you for inviting us." Kaitlyn said very politely. "Should we bring anything?"

"No, just bring yourself and you're appetite," I urged. We went into the bridal store Kleinfeld Bridal. It was beautiful inside the building. Kaitlyn walked up to the desk that sat in the front of the building. "I have a fitting today," Kaitlyn told the lady. We went back with Kaitlyn. Izzy and I sat down until Kaitlyn came out in her gorgeous white dress, it has a lot a bling and was a full ball gown, she looked gorgeous in it. "You look gorgeous," Izzy and I said in unison.

"Thank you!" Kaitlyn said. "This might be weird and we just meet a couple hours ago, but two of my bridesmaids backed out and was wondering if you two would like to be my bridesmaid, would you?"

"We would love to, I think we will be fast friends," Izzy confirmed getting up to hug Kaitlyn. As we were leaving I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. When Izzy looked at me she knew something was wrong.

"Clary, what's wrong?" She questioned.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You're not fine let me call Jace," She argued.

"No don't call Jace," I said. "I just feel a little dizzy is all, don't call Jace he doesn't need to worry."

"Maybe you need to sit down for a little," Kaitlyn advised. I went over to some steps that where by the building we were next to. When I sat down a wave of nausea went over me and I threw up on the sidewalk. "Clary we are taking you to the doctor no matter what you say," Izzy declared.

"Fine I'll go to the doctor, but we are not calling Jace, understand?" I claimed

"Fine no Jace, so let's go to the doctor," Izzy agreed. "Taxi!" Once the taxi stopped and we got inside and told him where we are going I felt dizzy again. "Clary, do you think you might be pregnant?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"I wouldn't think so," I replied.

"She might be right Clary, we need to make sure," Izzy said. "Do you want me to call Jace now?"

"No don't call him, I want to know before he does and he doesn't need to know at all yet," I stated. Isabelle checked me in while Kaitlyn took me to sit down.

"Clary!" The doctor yelled. We got up and followed her to a room. "Why are you here today Clary?" The doctor asked.

"I think I might be pregnant," I said scared.

"Okay, let me get you a test and we can see," she said. She left and then a minute later she came back with a test. "Go down the hall and take this," she demanded. After I took the test and waited a couple minutes the test said…

 **Should I keep going? And I'm from the south so some wording may be different. Please Review, comment, and all that Jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters except Liam and Kaitlyn

Chapter 3

CPOV

After three minutes I looked at the test and it had a plus sign on it meaning I was pregnant. I started crying knowing that Jace would get up and leave if he knew I was pregnant. I stopped crying and walked out of the bathroom and went straight to Isabelle and showed her the test. "Really?! I'm going to be an aunt!" Isabelle screamed while I just stood there smiling. "We have to call Jace now Clary."

"No! We can't he doesn't want children yet. I have to find a way to tell him that won't make him mad," I said. "Where's Kaitlyn?"

"She had to leave, she said 'she felt bad for not saying by, but she had to get back to their hotel room' and I told her you would understand," Izzy told me.

"Yeah I get it…" I said while being interrupted by my cell phone. "It's a text from Jace.

Jace: Where are you? Call me NOW!

Jace: Why won't you answer me you have been gone for 5 hours.

Jace: What did Isabelle do to you?

Clary: I'm fine we lost track of time we are on our way home, we will be having guests for dinner btw.

"Let's go home, Izzy. OH and no telling Jace or anyone for that matter about this situation," I told Izzy. We got in the taxi and told him where we need to be dropped off at, he didn't say anything about it just started to drive. When we got to the institute we got out said "Thank you" and payed. We walked through the door and saw Jace waiting for us to come in.

"Where were you two?" He asked. Alec and me were worried, never leave for that long with out calling me, understand?"

"Yes we understand, and Jace we have to tell you a little about the guests we are having tonight, you might want to sit down for this," I told him. He sat down looking at me and Izzy with a worried look.

"What's going on clary you're scaring," he said.

"Our guests are your half-brother and his fiancé. Please don't be mad," I said taking his hands.

"When did you find this information out?" Jace asked.

"We found out at the coffee shop, meaning he is here to be apart of this institute," I said.

"He really is you brother Jace he has the Herondale mark, like you," Izzy said.

"This is great I still have family alive," Jace said standing up and coming towards me kissed me on this lips. It wasn't just one of those simple kisses, but one of those hot and heavy kisses.

"Um still here you guys," Izzy said and we all started laughing. We went up the elevator and went into the kitchen to see Alec cooking. "Hey, Alec what are you cooking for us today?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"We are having steak and shrimp, when will our guests be here?" Alec asked.

"About seven and this dinner is extra special we have a very important guest, and it is Jace's long lost half-brother," I said clapping.

"Wow, that's great when did you find out Jace had a brother? He asked.

"I found him at Java Jones and he looked so similar to Jace so I had to ask. He told me that he came to New York on shadow hunter business once he noticed my marks, so we talked for awhile and then I found out he had the same exact mark Jace has, so I called clary and so yeah," Izzy said with excitement.

"I think I'm going to lay down I'm tiered wake me up before seven," I told Jace before walking out of the kitchen. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. I dreamed of my family, Jace and I with out children, they're names where Logan Ann and Christian Alexander. We were so happy and then darkness came and I woke up screaming and tears streaming down my face. Jace ran in the room and comforted me. "What happened Clary?" He asked.

"I had this nightmare and we had children and then there was darkness and everything was gone," I cried. Maybe I should tell him about me being pregnant, but before I could open my mouth I got nauseous and ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I had today. Jace came into the bathroom and held up back my hair.

"You should go see a doctor clary," Jace said. After I finished puking my guts out I leaned against my amazing husband.

"I went and saw one today," I said, not wanting to tell him this way.

"What did the doctor say Clary?" Jace asked.

"Um… She told me that I was pmmmm," I whispered.

"You're what clary?" Jace questioned.

"She said I was pregnant, okay?" I said starting to cry, scared of what Jace would say or do. "Go, leave if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Clary I will never leave you I'm binned to you no matter what, I love you," Jace said. "So we are going to be a family?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and picked me up and hugged me and kissed me and the kiss was so intense we started to loose clothes.

Please review and favorite, I would love to see what you think.

What should the child or maybe even children be named, comment below. I hope to update soon. Much love xoxo


End file.
